This Time We Build An Empire
by powerfullyzesty
Summary: After Luffy's crew is slaughtered, he has gained the ability to go back and try again under the instruction of one mysterious man. Gaining the ability to open rifts in space to travel to any place in the world almost instantly gives Luffy the chance to make powerful allies to combat the World Government. In order for his crew to prosper Luffy must make them stronger.


Hello readers, I plan on this story being several hundred thousand words long, but it might not start rolling out real fast until I get used to writing massive amounts in one sitting. All subsequent chapters should be at least 5k words long, but if I can I want to pump out 10k Chapters if it seems to fit. Please critique me, my writing is sure to get better, I just wanted to get this pilot out there, and figure out where I need to go next.

* * *

Rift Rift Fruit

The combined force of admiral kizarus most powerful beam attack and 30 Pacifista beams against a punch taking all of Luffy's will and strength and lifeforce under the name of gear fourth occurs. The punch by Luffy is so swift that it destroys the not only the oxygen around it, but the whole atmosphere, making a void. That void, along with the mass of light-speed laser beams collisions within the void created an area of high density that looked like heat waves; time seemed to stop.

Luffy noticed time stop around him while he moved in slow motion being completely pulled by the momentum of his still soaring fist. Slowly, Luffy's hyper extended arm began to disappear into a rift of space and time, inch by inch, but once half of his arm had disappeared into the rift time started again, and Luffy was instantly sucked in.

... Blink, Blink, Blink went Luffy's eyes as they dilated and constricted rapidly; he awoke to brightness while seemingly sitting in mid air. Looking around, he saw a white space around him, reminding him a little bit of the clouds of Skypiea, but without curves or shapes, simply a blank slate. Luffy clinched his teeth and put his hand over his face, grabbing his head in agony as he felt a great headache along with the memories of his crew's slaughtering pulsed through his skull.

"Raaaaarrrgggghhhhhhhhhhh!" Luffy wailed expressing all of his agony while launching his rubber knees into the air bringing him to his feet. "Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggghhhhh hhhhhhhhh!" Luffy cried out in rage and confusion. The rubber man ran at an incredible speed with a trail of tears falling behind him, hoping that what had happened was just a nightmare, no, a night terror. Because of Luffy's state of distress, sobbing, and sprinting, he tired very quickly, and Luffy cried himself to sleep while still running. Luffy's unconcious body slid a great distance before halting to a stop nearly a minute later.

Luffy woke up again, but this time he began to really think through what happen and see what he did wrong. He thought critically and saw that his only fault for losing that battle was being too weak and not looking out for his nakama. 'What do I do now? What is this place? Where am I? Why did my friends, my crew, my nakama have to die?' questions filled his head, "Why!?". A diamond-shaped flash of light appeared in front of him; Luffy shielded his eyes with his forearm. When he withdrew his arm, in front of him was a translucent prism, with an amazing display of color, waves of lights- aurora, rainbow, novae, no, those words couldn't describe explosion of color that was in front of him. Attached to the prism was a bland, brown... stem?

"Eat" a distorted voice said, it sounded like a combination of several people speaking at the exact same time, but there was an

overwhelming hint of what sounded like a child's voice.

"Eh?" Luffy responded confusedly while stumbling backwards.

"Eat" The voice stated again.

"Who are you? Where Am I? What Happened? Where are you?" Luffy frantically demanded.

"Eat"

"Well, it's not like I have anything to lose." Luffy stretched his mouth, and dropped the pineapple-sized visual gift of the gods into his mouth and began to chew. Luffy gagged while chewing, there was the texture of a giant apple, that secreted juices that could only be described as having the taste of death, a taste infinitely worse than that of the Gomu Gomu no mi he had eaten years before. "Blegggghhh!"

Luffy spat after swallowing the fruit. Luffy gripped his tongue with his right hand and stretched it out about 5 meters then began punching it rapidly with his left hand. "Oooh, oooh, oewwww, oewww, groooowth, grooowth!", Luffy's elastic tongue snapped back into his mouth, "Ohhhh, Ewww, ewww, ewww, grosss, grosssss!" Luffy put his hand up to lean on a "wall" while looking towards the ground coughing, gagging, and spitting rapidly."

A figure in a silvery suit of armor with golden trim spoke telepathically"Excuse me Sir Luffy, but could you take your hand off my face?"

"Wha... What?" Luffy stuttered while obeying the command he heard in his mind. "Who are you... and where did you get that COOL armor?" Luffy asked with sparkling eyes.

"My name is Barren, and I am a being that has been created in order to instruct and inform any being who happens to come across this place. My physical appearance along with this "armor" is simply a manifestation of what you find cool and powerful.

"So you were made just for me?" Luffy asked, "Does that mean that you are my pet?"

"I am NOT 'Yours' I am simply a guide for you to become strong and achieve your goals. YOU Luffy, have lost your friends due to the fact that you and they were not strong enough, and you didn't have enought people backing you up. You can't always do everything yourself, especially when you are reckless and charge in without being strong enough!"

"Shut up!, I know that already, I didn't want my nakama to die, I have no reason to live anymore, I've completely failed them because I was foolish!" Luffy screamed.

"You honestly couldn't have expected to become The King of The Pirates and take down the corrupt World Government with one ship in the middle of the ocean did you? Because of pure luck you were able to arrive here and eat the Rift Rift fruit, and you will be able to turn things around, you will be able to become King of The Pirates." Stated Barren in a voice of nobility and wisdom."

Luffy looked at Barren with tears in his eyes and said, "What are you talking about?"

"We have one month's time in this void to teach you how to use your new Devil Fruit power, you are the first one to have ever achieved this power; because of your luck, you will be able to start over, and save your friends".

*One month later*

"Okay Luffy, we only have one day before you must go back to the moment before you ate your devil fruit. Because of your being here, you no longer have the powers from the Gomu Gomu no mi this is simply what you are, it is your power, so you will be able to swim as longs as you aren't in the middle of using your Rift Rift powers." Explained Barren.

"So I will be able to use my rubber powers under water... and how can I swim if I have Rift Rift fruit powers?" Questioned Luffy.

"Basically, your Gomu Gomu no mi powers are a part of you, you are no longer drawing power from the fruit, but your Rift Rift powers are a bit more complicated. You only draw power from the Rift Rift fruit when you use it, so basically your power is stored in this void until you draw on it. Even though you can swim, you will feel the same drain on your strength as you normally would if you try to open a rift while underwater or touching seastone."

"Alright Bare guy, I think it's about time I get back to reality, any advice before I go?" Asked Luffy.

"My NAME is Barren, but I suggest you train under Shanks, or atleast stow away on his ship, and learn what it means to be a real high level pirate, and learn where you can find allies." Said Barren

"I will save my crew!" Luffy yelled with conviction as he began to concentrate on his hands. An aura glowed around each hand and Luffy reached into the air; like parting the curtains of a window, Luffy pulled apart the air, opening up a glowing purple portal while saying strongly, "Rift!"


End file.
